Smoke&Apples
by missmurder83
Summary: A MurtaghOC oneshot I wrote in science. Murtagh reminisces about Ranaya. I hope it dosen't suck. I own not Murtagh or other factors of the Inheritance Trilogy.Rated for saftey.


**Smoke & Apples**

Missmurder83

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rated for saftey, MurtaghOC... Oneshot...I'm proud of it so no flames... suggestions or improvements would be appreciated... Murtagh reminisces about his companion Ranaya OC. AGAIN my oneshots have the same characters, but are in no way related. I own not Murtagh or other stuff from the Inheritance Trilogy. I do however, own Ranaya. Woohoo! I wrote this one in Science._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Smoke and apples, Murtagh thought, would never work well together. He desperately wished they would. He smelled of smoke, was smoke, dark, and restless. She smelled of apples, sweet, but still she was mysterious and brave, witty. Murtagh glanced at his sleeping companion. Ranaya had been traveling with him for more than a month now, and everyday he fell deeper into her, her life, everything. At first he convinced himself his emotions towards the girl were just temporary, a crush. He soon learned that she was much more than that, so much like himself, yet from two different places.

_"What's this?" he asked, catching the red fruit_

_"That's an apple," she had said nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She unsheathed the dagger she wore on her belt and split it in half. "It's just a fruit. Try it, you'll like it." She bit into her half for demonstration and walked back to her seat near the fire. Murtagh looked at the fruit and sniffed it. It smelled like she did, or rather, she smelled like it He bit into it, vaguely wondering if she tasted like it…._

Murtagh had stopped that line of thought quickly, thinking it was a silly thing to think. Ranaya made a soft noise of discontent across from him, suggesting her dreams.

_"You smell like smoke..." she said into his neck as they rode. "I like it..." Murtagh smiled slightly. She was drugged, but that just made her words true. She moaned in pain when his hand brushed over her ravaged back. She shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. _

Murtagh smiled to himself. She still had the scars from that prison, twenty seven cuts twisting across her back. He had been quite content with holding her steady as they road. She couldn't remember much from those few days, she had been too heavily drugged, and Murtagh didn't tell her. Murtagh jumped slightly as Ranaya suddenly sat up, frantic, her eyes clouded.

Murtagh rushed to her side, pinning her arms to her side to prevent her from striking blindly at the remnants from her dreams.

"Ran," he said, shaking her shoulders gently. "Ran, you're dreaming." She looked at him blankly for a few seconds. Then hugged him closer, he felt tears run down his neck where she had rested her head.

"Murtagh, I-I..." she paused, unwrapping her arms from his waist and wiping her eyes. "Thanks," she said quietly, not meeting his gaze. Murtagh didn't move. He couldn't help noticing how close together they were; close enough for the soft scent of apples to emanate from her to the point where he could smell it. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

He brought her lips to his, making the small movement quickly. She paused as his lips met hers, in shock more than anything, he held his breath anxiously, hoping he hadn't done something completely out of place, and then she returned the kiss, running a hand through his dark hair. Murtagh decided to ignore the small voices in his head arguing about smoke and apples and how they shouldn't mix.

"What was that for?" she asked softly when they broke apart.

"Because I…I…" Murtagh stopped searching for the words. There was really only one way to put it. "I..I love you." He stated his voice less than a whisper. She smiled shyly, but held his gaze. She took his hand, her eyes not straying from him.

"I love you to," she said, her cheeks flushing. He kissed her forehead lightly, hoping his relief didn't show as obviously on his face as he truly felt.

"You should sleep." He said, all but noticing the dark circles under her darker eyes. He sat near her, stroking her hair as she laid her head down. He smiled as he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with the deep almost coma-like sleep. Bells rang through his head as he replayed the night in is mind. Maybe smoke and apples could work after all…


End file.
